A New Era
by emielli
Summary: *Non-cliche* The pilots have been drowned into the shadows, but when a new threat arrives, will they become fighters once again? (AC 200)
1. Ch 1

Author's Note: I was just SO bored, because I had no homework, so I just started typing  
this. I thought it would be cool to have a mini Zero System. I'm working on a yaoi story, but   
I needed another to post, so ya`ll will remember me. It`s Angst 1+2 fic, called Never Had   
a Dream Come True. I changed my name back from Kitty Cat-re to emielli. Review Please!   
Let me know if I should continue or not. *muttering* I wish I had a muse sometimes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I'm glad. It would be a hassle to deal  
with Duo.  
Duo: *pops up* Hey!  
EE: Be nice, or Ill pair you with Lady Une!  
Duo: Sor-RY!  
EE: *grinning* I always win. Duo, please introduce my story.  
Duo: ok. *Turns to audience* Now here is Chapter One of her story, A New Era.  
*Walks off* Stupid blackmailing girl.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AC 205  
On the L2 Colony Cluster  
  
The two girls walked around the museum, which was called Mobile Suit Memoriam.   
The tall girl had red hair, and very pale skin. The shorter girl, which was dragging the  
other one along, had blond hair, and was a very tan-skinned person.   
The museum was made about 10 years after Operation Meotor was started. It   
contained photos, newspaper clippings, everything related to the Gundams and the War.  
It even had a exact replica of the Gundam Sandrock, along with all the others.   
This had been the first time the two girls have had a chance to go. Usually they   
were all busy with schoolwork.   
Also, the caretakers had opened a new exhibit. Where you can try out the Zero   
System. Of course, it wasn't the real one, just a toned down, fake version. But it used the   
same program, just a few major changes. "I'm hungry, Emily!" The red-haired one   
whined. Emily sighed, "Oh Hitomi. Just wait a minute. I want to see the Zero-system."  
Hitomi pouted, "I do too, but..." "Zip it, Hi. Here, have a Gatorade bar." With that, Emily  
pulled it out of her purse, and threw it at her. They reached the line, and it was so totally   
long, that some people were reading books. "How `bout we take turns saving our places  
in line, and go explore." Hitomi suggested. "Hitomi, that's the first bright suggestion you've  
had ALL day!" Emily said. "Yeah, Ill go first." Hitomi said, then walked away, softly  
singing 'Shake It Fast'.   
Emily sighed, and looked at her watch. //Hopefully Hitomi will come back soon,  
It`s been almost an hour.// Then she laughed at herself, //Ok, so only five minutes.// Then  
Emilystarted thinking about the Zero System. //I wonder what it would be like if it was   
actually real, and not fixed like this one. Oh well.// Then Hitomi came back. "You can go   
look now."She said, getting in line. "Sure." Emily said, then walked off.   
//I wonder what's behind this door.// Emily pondered. There was no notice on, or  
around it. It was not a special looking door either. Just a plain old wooden one. She  
knocked on it, and when no one answered, she entered it. "Hello?" she asked, and looked   
around. It was a square room, gray colored, dim lights, making it appear shadowy and   
spooky. There was some computers spread out the room, it was like an office. Emily walked  
over to one of the computers that was turned on. Sitting in a desk chair, she looked at it.  
Nothing interesting, My Documents, Recycling Bin, Zero System, all the normal computer  
functions. "Woah! Did that just say Zero System?" Emily said, out loud, then looked back at   
the screen. //Yep. Zero system.// Then she clicked on it. At once, a screen of numbers, and  
letters appeared. "Hmm... That's not right." She said, then went about typing in various   
words.  
************  
"Where is she?" Sam said, frowning. She was getting hungry again. //She won't  
be mad if I step out of line, will she?// Sam thought, then shrugged and walked away.  
************  
The boy, or rather man, since he was at least 25, looked around his plushy office,  
in the Museum. It had tan walls, and plush red carpet. He ran a hand through his plantium  
locks, sighing. Then the door cracked open. "Mr. Winner," the secretary asked, "We have  
important news. Someone has hacked into the Zero System." Mr. Winner, or should we call   
him Quatre, paled noticebly. "Find whomever it is, and bring them to me." He said, and then  
laid his head in his hands.  
************  
Emily finished typing her 'edits', and started to save it. The door burst open, and about three  
big guys came in. "Hands up!" They demanded. Emily gulped and slowly drew her hands in  
the air, as they led her secretly out the room.  
************  
//No way that girl could have re-stored the Zero System.// Quatre thought, once  
she entered the room. It was true, she looked more like she should be at the beach. She  
had one flared blue-jeans, a orange and yellow tank top, with a 3/4 sleeve white shirt left  
unbuttoned, and Nike sneakers. Her hair was in a light blue clip, with a small piece left   
down, probably intentionally, and had black sunglasses perched on her head, she also   
looked about 19. "What's your name?" Quatre asked the girl. "Emily." "Ok. I'm Quatre."  
"I've heard of you." She said, "You were the pilot of Gundam Sandrock." "Ah, very  
good." A knock on the door interrupted them, and Heero entered. "I have it on a desk, so  
we can compare them." Quatre smiled, getting the desk from him. "Thanks Heero." Heero  
shrugged then exited. Then Quatre sat back down, and ran both programs at once. He   
looked up in awe at Emily, once they had finished. "They exactly the same." He said.   
"1E56d" Emily suddenly said. "That's the code, right?" "Yeah." Quatre replied, typing it in.  
All of a sudden, the screen turned black, and started to glow three words:   
Zero System Activated. 


	2. Ch 2

A New Era -- Ch. 2  
  
Started: June 2002, more than a year after the first chapter. lol  
A/n: I`ve been really busy for the past year, and I just got into a writing mood today, so I decided to add  
a chapter to this. Its a new crowd I`m writing for. So review please!! Oh yea, in the first one it said the  
characters were 25 or something, actually the gundam pilots are 23. I just lost the first chapter, so I cant  
change it any.  
Disclaimer: I dont own the gw characters, but I do own my characters, Emily, Sam, Max, Cary, and all the   
places are mine, because I made them all up in my scary little mind.  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
Emily frowned, "You know, that prolly wasn`t a good idea." Quatre smiled, "It wont worked, the wires to the  
exhibit downstairs have been disconnected. You never know who would figure out the code." "Like me?"   
"Yea, how`d you know the missing numbers?" "Well, dont think I`m weird or anything, but I really have  
no idea. I just put whatever sounded right in there." "Wow." Emily stopped to think, "Oh no!" She said,   
jumping up. "What?" Quatre asked. "I forgot all about my friend downstairs! I gotta go!" She moved to the   
door, when Quatre place his hand on her arm. "Dont worry about her, I`ll get someone to bring her up her."  
"Really? Ok, thanks." "No problem." He said, then walked out the room.  
************  
Sam walked over to the full scale model of the Wing Gundam. She reached out to touch it, when a security  
guard came up behind her. "Miss, you have to come with me." "Oh shit! I didnt do it." She said. "Do what?"   
"Oh, nothing!" She said, following the guard.   
************  
She walked into the room where Emily was. "Hey Em, what`s up?" "Oh nothing much," she said   
non-chantely, "I just figured out the Zero System." "Thats cool-WHAT! For real?!" "Yep." "OMG, you are such  
a little genius." Emily smiled, "Yea I know." Quatre came back in the room, followed by Heero. "Hi, you must  
be her friend, Sam. I`m Quatre and this is Heero." "Yea I am, its SO cool, you got to pilot the gundams!" "Uh  
yea." Heero said, unsure of all her bouncy energy. "Well, we have to go." Emily said, pulling Sam towards the  
door. "Go? where?" Sam said, transfixed by the living legends. "Remember, Ty said he would let us in the  
club if we got there by 7." "Oh yea, ok. Bye!" she said. "Nice meeting you." Quatre said. "Yea, later." Emily   
said, and shut the door behind her. Quatre turned to Heero. "You know, I have a feeling, we`ll be seeing  
them again really soon. But its not a good feeling." "I had the same feeling." Heero replied, then crossed the  
room to stare out the window at his gundam.  
************  
The two girls were at the Maximilion, the hottest club in town, enjoying themselves. Emily was sitting at a   
table close to the bar, while Sam was up at the bar, trying to convince the bartender that she was at least 21.  
"That picture doesnt look like you." The bartender, who`s nametag read Max, said. "Well, I was having a bad  
hair day." "Sure, but thats no excuse for you to have an asian id." "I was born there." "In 190? Doubt it."  
"Ok, I just found this id, but I really am 21, I left mine at home." Emily went up to the bar, "Can I have a  
apple margita?" She asked. Max nodded, and got her one, while Sam stared in belief. After Emily took it back  
to the table, Sam rushed over. "How come he thought you were 21, and not me?" "Its all in the way you act."  
She said, taking a small sip. Sam scowled, and went in to the mass of people to dance. "Mind if I sit here?"  
a voice asked. "Free country." Emily said, as the male figure sat down. "I saw what you did up there, you  
are such a poised person." He said. "Thanks, I learned it all from my family. I`m Emily Hardeson, of  
Hardeson and Sons, the best law firm in the colonies." "Wow, I`m Cary Mitchell, nothing too impressive  
about me, except I am Treize Kushranda`s little brother." "Seriously? Awesome! What`s with the different  
last names?" "I changed mine, during the wars, so I could live in peace." "Oh, that sucks that he died."  
Cary grimanced, "Yea, it is. But if I tell you this, will you keep it a secret?" "I`ll try." "Ok, well, he left me  
the plans for Tallgeese. Which I have updated, and built." Why?" "Because, I`m going to finsh out what he  
wanted to do. Since I know what mistakes he made, I wont make the same ones." "What about the gundam  
pilots?" "I figure them to be no problem, as by the time they get wind of my plan, it`ll all be over." Emily  
felt a surge of alarm, and felt she had to tell Quatre. "So you`re going to take over the world, using just  
the Tallgeese?" "Of course not! I have organized thousands of moble suits, prepared bases all seculded, and  
drafted soliders." "Wow, impressive, you seem to have it all planned out." "Yea, I do." He paused, "You know,  
I`ve hardly known you for 10 minutes, yet I`ve told you all my secrets, I feel we have a connection." "I do  
too." She said, and she really did feel it, he was cute too, looked about 23, with spikely brown hair, and the  
most gorgeous blue eyes. They stared into each other`s eyes for a minute, then he opened his mouth. "Tell  
me something about you?" "Well, I know I prolly shouldn`t tell you this, but I have figured out the code to  
activate the Zero System." "Really? How, I thought only those two weirdo pilots knew it." he said, eyeing her  
suspiciously. "I dont know how I know it, I just starting typing what was in my mind, and it was right. I must  
have heard it somewhere before." "Thats pretty cool. Hey, maybe you could help me out in my plan." "Really?  
Like doing what?" "You could be my second in command. You could help me figure out Tallgeese`s abilites."  
"OMG, that would be so cool!" She exclaimed. Cary looked at his watch, "Well, I have to go." He pulled out a  
business card from his back pocket. "Write down your phone number and address on the back of this, so I  
can call you." "Ok." She wrote it down and handed it to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Emily said,  
handing it to him. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure was all mine, my new second in   
command." Emily blushed, "Bye." "Bye." He said, walking off.  
************  
Sam saw the guy walk away from Emily`s table and walked over. "Ok, so what was that about?" She asked,  
to Emily who was staring off into space. "Huh?" She said, snapping out of it. "Oh, he just came over here and  
started talking to me about stuff." "Like what?" "His plans to take over the world." "What?" "Yea," Emily   
grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, "And I gotta go talk to Quatre." She said, then ran out the club  
with Sam following her.  
************  
Ok, review please. I`m going to start typing Ch. 3 now, I already have a good idea for it. I really am on a roll  
for typing this story, I never relized how listening to "You`s a ho" would get you into a writing mood. lol  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, with an appearance from all the other pilots!! I know theres some plot holes  
in the story, like why would Cary just reveal his plans to Emily. Well, they`re all answered in the next chapter.  
Or, i`ll try to have them answered. :) 


End file.
